Wizards and Shinigami
by XxApplexX
Summary: Harry is in his 4th year when new student Toushiro comes along. Aizen is working with Voldemort and Toushiro must stop him. A twist. Another new transfer student? A Toushiro fangirl? It's the new 5th squad captain, Ayumi. Pairing: Yes..maybe..no..HELL NO
1. Prologue

_Here is the prologue for my new story. I hope you like it, please send a review with your comments and any ideas for improvement or any ideas that would be good in the story. It will be well appreciated. It's a short prologue because the chapters probably won't be too long._

~* ~*~

Hitsugaya looked around him one more time.

He had been ordered to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry as soon as Soul Society had received news of Aizen teaming up with a wizard named Voldemort.

He was in Kings Cross Station, looking for platform 9 3/4. He was beginning to think that it didn't exist. He decided to give up and began to walk away. It was then that he saw a red headed family alongside a black haired boy with green eyes and rounded glasses. He assumed that this was the 14 year old that he was assigned to protect.

He watched as a pair of twins from the red haired family walked through the wall. 'So that's how you get through.' he thought. He watched the rest of them go through and decided to try it out himself.

Before he knew it he was at platform 9 3/4. He walked along to board the train, watching children depart from their parents for another year at school.

Many loud shouts could be heard, very few silent whispers. Once he was on the train he looked for an empty compartment.

"Can I sit here?" he asked the black haired boy from earlier, looking to where he was sitting. "Sure" was the reply.

~* ~*~

"So, what's your name?" Hitsugaya asked the black haired boy. The red haired boy looked in shock "You don't know who he is? Bloody hell, I never thought I'd see the day when somebody didn't know who he is, have you never heard of Harry Potter, the boy who lived?"

"Oh, yes I believe I have" Hitsugaya said. He was right, this was indeed the boy he was assigned to protect.

"Anyways, I'm Ron Weasley" Stated the red haired boy.

"You know, Ron, It's common that when you introduce yourself, you ask the other person their name" stated the bushy haired girl. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, but I would appreciate if you could refer to me as Hitsugaya Taicho."

~* ~*~

_So there was the terribly short prologue, hope you enjoyed._


	2. Hogwarts express

_So I finally got to update. Sorry but the exams were crazy, had to study, well really stare at a book all day and resist the urge to go on my laptop and get in trouble. Anyways this chapter is a bit rushed, so sorry about that. I'll update the next one as soon as possible. :)_

_~~*~~*~~_

Hitsugaya wasn't bothered to listen in on the groups conversation. He had picked up on some of what they were saying, it seemed to be an extremely long conversation about quidditch, a wizarding game involving flying on a broomstick.

Soon enough the bushy haired Hermione who seemed to have grown bored of the endless quidditch talk, buried herself once more into The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a summoning charm.

Neville, another 4th year boy who had come into the compartment listened jealously to the others' conversation as they relived the cup match. "Gran didn't want me to go," he said miserably. "wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"It was" Ron said, bolting into another long conversation about the much talked about, Quidditch world cup.

He rummaged in his trunk and eventually pulled out a miniature figure of Victor Krum. Neville looked at it enviously, he really wished that he could have gone to the match.

Hitsugaya eventually decided to block out the rest of the utterly pointless conversation, that is until a new face joined the group.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy" said Harry coolly.

"Weasley... what is that? said Malfoy, pointing a pigwidgeons cage, clearly not interested in listening to Harry. A sleeve of Rons dress robe was dangling from it, the mouldy lace cuff being very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of site, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he siezed the sleeve and pulled.

Hitsugaya only took notice to it now, that since they introduced themselves, he had been completely ignored - not that he minded.

Malfoy, being the rude person he was, decided to tease Ron about his unfashionable dress robes. After a few insults going back and forward Malfoy brought up something completely unrelated to dress robes.

"So...going to enter, Weasley" he asked. "What are you talking about?" snapped Ron. "What about you Potter, you never miss a chance to show off, do you?" Malfoy said, quickly turning his attention to Harry.

"What?" was all Harry could say, he was clearly confused.

"Either tell us what you're talking about, Malfoy, or get out!" Hermione said testily, over the top of her book.

"You don't know?" Malfoy said, laughing. He chose this as the perfect time to, yet again, insult Ron. "My father told me about it ages ago, heard it from Cornelius Fudge, but, then again, Father's always associated with the top people at the ministry...maybe your father's too junior to know about it".

"Who is that?" Malfoy asked, directing his gaze at Hitsugaya, who was too busy staring at the window to notice him.

"That's the new transfer student, Too-sheero Hits-oo-gaya...right?" said Ron, confused on how to say Hitsugayas name. Hitsugaya turned towards Ron. "I guess that would be close to how it is in English, but that is not how you say it. I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, well you would say Toushiro Hitsugaya."Hitsugaya said, quickly losing interest on telling them how his name was pronounced.

He knew he would regret saying this, he really knew it but..."Actually I don't really care what you call me" Just as he thought, he regretted it the moment The words left his lips.

"Whatever, not as if anyone would care to remember the name of a white haired kid" Malfoy said but never realised as to what Hitsugaya was like when he was called as kid.

"K-k-k-k-k-i-i-d? I AM NOT A KID!" Hitsugaya shouted, a vein popping in his forehead. Everyone stared. An awkward silence.

The silence was eventually broken by Hermione. "Malfoy, Toushiro is in our year".

Malfoy stared. "You have got to be kidding me, he looks no more than twelve".

The temperature dropped.

Hitsugaya realised, that if he kept this up, his cover would surely be blown, he let everything go back to normal. "Bloody...hell, what was that?" Ron asked.

Hitsugaya ignored him, directing his attention to the window yet again. Ron stayed in a bad mood, due to Malfoys insults, for the rest of the journey.

They changed into their robes as the Hogwarts Express slowed down, and stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

When the doors opened, the rain was coming down so fast, it was as though somebody was pouring buckets of ice on their heads. Hitsugaya enjoyed this. He watched as the first years crossed the lake to get to the castle.

He heard Hermione tell the others how she wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather. Hitsugaya followed them over to what others would think of as horseless carriages, he saw the creatures that truely pulled them. He knew that only people who witnessed death could see them because of the information sheets the sou-taicho gave him. Neville, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Hitsugaya, all entered the same carriage before beginning the final stage of their journey towards the castle.

~~*~~*~~

_Thanks for reading :). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although if you're anything like me you'll think the transitions from sentences are rough and it's not well written, well anyways I did try :L! Please review, no flames, constructive criticism is appreciated! :)_


	3. The sorting and twi wizard tournament

_Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it :). I tried so hard not to look in the book for help, but I can't remember if I looked in it or not, I hope I didn't. So here is, Chapter 3. Oh yeah, please review :)._

_~~*~~*~~_

The group made their way to the castle in the carriages. The wind was getting stronger by the moment. Hitsugaya saw the Hogwarts begin to draw nearer. Through the mist and fog the bright lights coming from the windows became clearler, the large figure of the building became bigger.

A terrible storm had started and most people were happy with the fact that the carriages had stopped in front of two great oak doors.

Many people were making there way as fast as possible to get through them, Hitsugaya knew that it was easier to wait and let them make their way, as did Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. They began to move their feet quickly into the building. He began to follow the group into the great hall, but was pulled aside by a woman who was wearing a witches hat and long robes.

"Mr. Hitsugaya," she started "I would like you to come with me please, you will be joining the first years in the sorting ceremony, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress"

With that he began to follow her into the great hall. Entering the great hall, he began to see how classic it seemed, decorated for the feast, golden plates and goblets all over the tables, hundreds of candels overhead. Four long tables were set out, one for each house. The teachers were all sat on a table in front of all the students.

Hitsugaya made his way up to the first years. Professor McGonagall grabbed a three-legged stool in front of the long line of first years, and fourth year. She then found an old wizards hat. All of the first years stared at it, Hitsugaya knew what it was for, he knew what it would do. It then began to sing about what characteristics you would need for each house.

After the few moments of what Hitsugaya thought of as hell, the students all began to cheer. He could have sworn he even heard some one shout out 'I love you hat', or something around them lines.

The first years had soon been sorted and the headmaster stood up and began to speak.

"This year Hogwarts has been chosen to host a very special event. We will be holding the Tri Wizard Tournament. " Applause broke throughout the great hall. "Settle down, settle down" Hitsugaya heard him speak. "As you know, this involves three events throughout the year, three very, very dangerous events, because of this new rules have been inflicted. You are only permitted to enter from over the age of 17."

The applause turned into a massive hammer of 'boos' and 'that sucks'.

"I know you are all disappointed but everything has a reason, so as our guests for this year I would like to welcome the students that will be staying with us this year." with that he allowed in two schools. The students cheered yet again.

"Okay, I know you're all excited, but I have more knews for you so settle down" It took several minutes but the students managed to become calm.

"This year, not only will we have these wonderful guests and hold the Tri Wizard Tournament, we will also be having a knew transfer student from Japan. This is something Hogwarts has not allowed for years, so I would like to welcome, and sort, Mr. Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya then became alert. "Toushiro, if you will" he said gesturing to the stool. Hitsugaya strode over and sat down. He then waited.

He felt the hat being placed on his head and it soon began to talk.

"Interesting one we have here. You're dead, oh, and a shinigami, I thought they were myths, don't worry though, I won't tell anyone. You're a very smart boy, a child prodigy, eh? You would do well in Ravenclaw. Oh...you have a mission and it involves protecting Harry Potter. Very well then, GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor stable was soon flooded with clapping and cheering people. Hitsugaya made his way over and sat down. The feast began...

~~*~~*~~

_And that concludes the Chapter 3. I'm pretty happy with this, so I hope it turned out better than my last chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, for my writings sake. Thank you. :)_


	4. Authors Note

_So guys, I'm sorry to say, I will not be updating this story for a while. I currentely don't have a copy of the fourth HP book, and forget many of the important events that happen in the book. I also have had major writers block for a while too. I may do a couple of one shots for the time being, as I have a very short attention span. I will notify you if I decide to entirely give up this story, because it is a very large possibility. I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed this story and added it to story alert. It meant so much to me (just ask my mom, I read most of the reviews aloud. haha) So please look out for any one shots in future. The most possible ones will be under: Naruto, Bleach, Harry Potter, House Of Night, and a couple more. I already have planned out a bleach one, although it's a bunch of crap based on a dream I had. I'm just not awesome enough to get inspiration from candles like Antonia :L Or doors like my friend Bryony (that I met online, yes I have ALOT of online friends :L) haha, so bye bye for now, :L_


	5. shirochan's not happy

_Oh yeah, new chapter. So I was in the mood of writing something today, but I had no ideas. So I decided to put up a new chapter. I'd like to thank all of the people who mailed me telling me to continue (not reviews, just so you know) It's nice to know that you enjoy my stories. I haven't been writing many stories lately, and we haven't done any grammar in English class, so my writing has gotten pretty bad. So please forgive the bad writing. Please review, and I just may update again. Oh, BTW, this chapter is basically just a flashback on what happened during the feast, so that's why it's short (also, I have trouble writing long chapters)_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hitsugaya lay in bed, thinking back on the day. The feast had been very uneventful. But then again, there was one conversation he would never forget, although he wished he could.

****FLASHBACK****

"Shiro-chan. Why are you just staring into space like that? You should talk to people, get to know them. Learn about the school. You know - "

Hitsugaya began to shake with fury. He was trying to control his anger, but it was so hard.

"What did you just call me?" he asked. Trying his hardest not to shout.

"Oh, sorry, I'm guessing you don't like that nickname. Well you see, I was thinking, and I remembered about Japanese honorifics, so I shortened your name and added -chan to it." Hermione replied, realising she had just possibly made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Yeah, well don't call me that ever again," he said. He then muttered a small 'don't remind me of_ her'_ under his breath.

"Oh well... what should I call you. I think you said something on the bus, but I can't really remember"

"Just call me Hitsugaya, it's much -

"Well then, Hitsugaya, try the chicken, it's delicious" Ron interjected.

"Do they even eat chicken in Japan?" Harry joked. Quickly fixing his glasses, in a way that reminded Hitsugaya of Ishida.

"Yes, we do eat chicken, but it's not eaten as often as it is here. I have never tried it though" Histugaya replied. (A/N: I don't even know if they eat chicken or not in Japan. Please tell me in a review)

"Oh" Harry said, a blush creeping its way across his face.

Hitsugaya picked up a chicken wing, and began to eat it. A look of disgust appeared on his face, and he spit out the chicken.

"I don't think he likes it" whispered Hermione. It was then that Fred and George went over to them.

"O-o-oh. Does Shiro-chan not like chicken?" teased Fred.

"Oh, shut it Fred" shouted Hermione. "Oh yeah, forgive the trouble mate, I forgot that I overheard him saying he doesn't like that nickname." George stated, it was obvious he was lying

"Ugh, whatever" Hermione said. And turned her attention away from the twins.

"Hey, we should head up to the common rooms now" Ron said. And the four students made their way out of the Great Hall.

***END FLASHBACK***

Hitsugaya closed his eyes. And fell into a restful sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_So guys. I really hope you enjoyed this. I know, it was rushed, so it's not the best. Although it's not terrible. I remember reading a fanfiction, with an an amazing storyline, but the writing was ATROCIOUS. I wish I could have read past chapter one, but all I could focus on at the time was the spelling and grammar. So anyways, if I made any mistake with this, please tell me. I would really appreciate it. :)_


	6. First day of classes

_My dear readers, what lovely day it is, for several reasons actually. Reason 1: I'm actually updating, and reason 2: On all the Christmas test results that I've gotten back I've gotten nothing but A's and B's. My best result was 98% on my science, so obviously, I got top of the class. And I'm still top of the class in French, I'm either in a suckish class or I'm very good at French. haha. So as requested since I started writing this fanfic, I did a long chapter. Maybe you might not think it's long, but I fail at writing long things so...umm, yeah. There's quite a bit of OOCness, that I am aware of. Now, onto the bit near the end. Ayumi is an OC I created, and is the new captain of the fifth squad. More info on her will be released soon. Anyways, enjoy my long-for-me chapter._

* * *

The sun greeted Hitsugaya Toushiro as he dragged himself out of his bed for the first day of classes.

He turned his head to look over at the other boys in the room, they were still all asleep. Ron was talking in his sleep, something about chicken wings. That was the only fact Toushiro could grasp, maybe it was the only thing being said.

To Toushiro, and if anyone else listened it would be the same, it sounded like "blah blah mumble CHICKEN WINGS blah mumble".

"I wonder what he's dreaming about" Toushiro mumbled to himself under his breath as he went to open his trunk.

Taking out his belongings he walked slowly out of sight and prepared for the day ahead (A/N: Not even I know where he went. See, authors CAN know nothing about what they're writing. Feel free to use your imagination...as long as it's not the girls rooms)

By the time he was dressed in his robes most of the other students were awake. Harry looked over at Toushiro who was now sitting on his bed, going through pieces of paper that Harry automatically assumed was something he was not interested in. It was Toushiro, Harry felt no interest in the white haired Shinigami whatsoever, well, maybe he did, but he didn't want to show it, the guy was a freak. Harry began to speak "And I thought I got up early" is what he said.

"Yes" Toushiro started

"Well I couldn't sleep with your friend mumbling about chicken wings in his sleep" He finished. The two students looked over at Ron, who was blushing a light pink colour.

"I-I wasn't" He said, his hands shaking wildly in front of his face. Toushiro wondered if it was just him or was that actually able to make a person dizzy.

Sighing, Toushiro retreated back to the pieces of paper, which were actually notes on Hogwarts given to him by the captain commander. After several moments of curiousity Neville approached Toushiro

"It amazes me how people can actually read that writing" he said. "Well, when you grow up reading and writing it you kind of have to know it" was Toushiro's reply.

Several minutes later many of the students were on their way down to the great hall for breakfast, feeling slightly hungry Toushiro quickly followed. He sat down beside Harry, Ron and Hermione and listened in on their conversation.

"So, Hermione, have you gotten your timetable yet?" Ron asked, his mouth filled with a food item that nobody would be able to guess due to it being completely crushed up in his mouth. "Yes" Hermione replied, "And, please, don't eat with your mouth full like that, it's disgusting." She finished her sentence with a look of disgust.

Ron began to speak again, listing off the subject for the morning "Herbology with hufflepuffs, and care of magical creatures with-"

"Slytherins" Toushiro said, looking at his timetable. "Seriously, they're just another house, what has everybody got against them, it's not as though they're evil" he stated.

"They are, you just don't realise it" Harry chuckled and took a look at his timetable "Oh no, double divination this afternoon" He groaned.

"What's so bad about divination?" Toushiro asked.

"Every year professor Trelawney predicts my death every year" Harry stated.

Toushiro looked at him strangely. He didn't believe that one could tell the future, it seemed impossible. Although, what was he to say? He was a captain level shinigami, stuff like that could always be possible without one actually knowing.

Owls came in with letters and packages for students shortly after.

Harry looked disappointed, he was obviously expecting something that never came. Toushiro looked up as an owl dropped something on the desk in front of him.

Somebody from soul society must have sent it. He opened up the small package and a look of pure anger came across his face, wiping away his usual calm look. "Matsumoto" he said, desperatly trying not to shout.

Paperwork.

Matsumoto was being lazy and sent him paperwork. He was only gone a few days and she was already sending it to him. On top of all of the paperwork was a letter. He put it in his pocket, he would read it later. He would also complete the paperwork and send it back to soul society with a very angry letter.

Sighing he excused himself from the table and brought everything up to his room. He was lucky, knowing the trio he was sitting with they would be all nosey as to what he had recieved.

They arrived at the greenhouse for herbology where professor Sprout showed them very...ugly looking plants. "Bubotubers" she said. "You will collect the pus from them, make sure to wear your dragon-hide gloves, it can do nasty things to the skin when undiluted" So, the class went along collecting bubotuber pus in bottles. "This'll make Madam Pompfrey happy" she said, and Toushiro refused to listen to the rest of her pointless talk. Well, it wasn't really pointless, but it would be of no use to Toushiro when he went back to soul society.

Well, maybe it did, some subjects would greatly aid in fights within soul society. He would need to be careful, Voldemort would possibly tell Aizen this valuable infomation, leaving soul society at a disadvantage as Aizen would be learning the dark arts, unlike Toushiro. Well, that would just mean defence against the dark arts would be a helpful subject. Toushiro made a mental note to remember to pay attention in that class whilst he walked to care of magical creatures.

Maybe Harry was right, the Slytherins were evil, after all, Voldemort was in Slytherin.

"For tha year we'll be takin' care of Blast ended Screwts. Cute lil' fella's these are. Don't worry, they'll only grow a bit" Said Hagrid.

'A bit?' Toushiro thought. 'These guys were in my notes, they grow massively'.

"Just make sure ya aren't with 'em when they blast off." Hagrid continued.

Another pointless subject, Toushiro spaced out into his own little world.

Hyourinmaru was in his trunk, he would need to find another place, a place where nobody would find the ice based zanpakuto.

Divination, it wasn't actually all to bad, the professor was indeed a...nutter, but the subject itself seemed to be rather interesting. So far it was the only subject he had interest in.

The class passed quickly. Eventually the day came to an end.

In the Gryffindor common room Toushiro quickly finished his homework and moved on to the paperwork. It was only a few days worth, so it didn't take him long. Once he finished the two mandatory tasks he dug into his pocket and took out the letter that he recieved from Matsumoto that morning and began to read

(A/N: The events in this are something I dreamed and just had to write about")

_'Taicho,_

_How's school? I hope your enjoying it. _

_I know you'll probably get bored reading this letter, actually _

_you'd probably much rather go out for sake than read this, _

_but read it anyways...Please?_

_Anyways, so last night I had a dream. _

_I wasn't present in this dream, it was Ayumi Taicho and Abarai fukutaicho, __and _

_they were in the 12th squad barracks. _

_Abarai tripped and knocked Ayumi Taicho over, and she __made a bunch _

_of shoes fall through a portal to the world of the living. _

_So, they go to the real world to collect these shoes, but you see, they _

_weren't just any ordinary shoes, they were shoes that if two people _

_touch them at the same time they fall in love and if they kiss _

_during the period of time they fall in love permanently._

_ Anyways, they collect nearly all of the shoes and then there is one shoe _

_left, but Ayumi's living cousin Katie goes and touches it along with some random _

_guy that nobody knows and they were about to kiss but Abarai and Ayumi go and _

_take of off, but the they kiss and fall in lkove permentaly. _

_When they get back to soul society all lovey dovey Kurotsuchi taicho has _

_a fit at them for doing such a thing with Kuchiki-tiacho's shoes. _

_It then turned out that Kuchiki-taicho wanted them to _

_make Kurosaki Ichigo fall in love with him. What kind of dream is that?_

_Maybe I was drunk that night._

_Anyways, bye bye Taicho_

_Matsumoto'_

Toushiro shivered. What a strange dream. It wasn't possible, because Ayumi freely admitted it, Abarai frightened her. Sighing once again Toushiro threw the note into the fire, he wasn't in the mood of writing back at that moment. He put the paperwork into his trunk and prepared for bed.

* * *

_Do you like?? Hope you enjoyed, review please._


	7. Enter Ayumi

_Oh yeah. Another chapter. I've been a writing machine lately. Despite the chapters being short I've been writing alot. Okay, enter Ayumi. The other main character of the story, and Hitsugaya fan girl. Don't you just love fan girls. So a bit of an introduction before we start the chapter._

_Name: Aichi Ayumi_

_Rank: 5th Squad Captain_

_Loves: Food, manga and Toushiro_

_Hates: Stalkers, Twilight, Ichigo and Aizen :L_

_Friends in soul society: Momo and Rangiku_

_Friends in Hogwarts: Find out for yourself_

_Random facts: She says random things that don't make sense_

_She us bad at keeping secrets (SPOILER WARNING: Snape)_

_She takes joy in anything that has something to do with Toushiro except paperwork_

_Note: The beginning is very rushed_

* * *

Aichi Ayumi looked at the large piles of paperwork that lay before her. The light coming in from the window just so happened to shine brightly on that particular area of the table.

Sighing, she grabbed up the first piece and began to write.

Although she was not very talented with Kanji, her days in the academy had improved it. Although it was better than when she first came too soul society, she still struggled greatly.

After finishing half of the work, Momo came in.

"Taichou, do you want me to help you with that?" she asked in her usual sweet voice.

"Yes, yes and yes again" Ayumi replied. She nodded and then signalled for Momo to start working on a certain pile. After about an hour all of that paperwork was finished.

"Taichou, you really shouldn't neglect all the work, it'll only build up again like today" Momo said to Ayumi, who was currentely laying her head down on the table.

Momo smiled, and shook her.

"Momo-chan, do you miss Hitsugaya-san?" Ayumi asked. Her voice had a hint of sadness in it.

"Yeah" Momo answered her captains question without hesitating. Ayumi sighed.

"Why couldn't I have gone with him?". Ayumi asked in her accusing voice. Why? Nobody knew"

"Because, taichou, the sou-taichou said himself. He thought that having two captains gone would be troublesome" Momo stated. Although she knew Hitsugaya alot longer than Ayumi, Ayumi was very attached to him and got sad whenever he left.

When she died, she was attacked by a hollow, and Hitsugaya had saved her. Once she arrived at soul society she tried her hardest to become a Shinigami. Once she had achieved her goal she work as hard as she could to get a high rank.

She annoyed Hitsugaya, but they were still close. She acted like a fan girl.

A very, very scary fan girl.

A hell butterfly was soon seen coming in through the open window. Ayumi was being called by the sou-taichou. She quickly left Momo and appeared at the sou-taichou's office.

She ran the whole way there as shunpo was another thing she was bad at.

Many people wondered how she became a captain. It was because of her elemental powers that only Hitsugaya and Yamamoto knew of.

She had bad control over her zanpakuto, but still managed to attain bankai, the elements were the only things she could control properly.

Once she arrived at the sou-taichou's 'office' she bowed deeply and asked what his calling her was about.

"We have recieved news on Aizen and Voldemorts plans" he said in his usual tone.

"How do you get all this information?" she asked and giggled slightly.

Remembering who she was talking to she shut her mouth and stood up tall once again. Yamamoto gave her a look of disapproval and continued to speak.

"They are planning on attacking at the final event in the Triwizard tournament." he said. Ayumi began to look serious. Aizen... that man was so dead.

"Ayumi, I wish for you to attend Hogwarts along with Toushiro and be present in all of the Tournament Events."

The words that Yamamoto spoke made Ayumi squeal slightly. After doing so she looked around and acted as if that never happened and nodded at the sou-taichou.

"You will be leaving straight to the school tonight. We have it made so that you seem like somebody who had to move to England therefore left your old wizard school." He then waited for her reply.

"I understand" she said and began to leave the room, then there was a thought that made her stop. "Where do I get my wizard stuff?" she asked.

The 1st squad fukutaichou walked over to the clueless female with a bag with all of her needed equipment. She smiled and left the room to notify Momo.

* * *

"That means my two best friends will be gone for the whole year" Momo said upon hearing the news. She put on a sad face, Ayumi just smiled.

"Momo-chan, be glad. English is a subject I'm good at" is all Ayumi could think of to say. And what she said was true. English was something she was very good at, especially the writing. It was so easy compared to Japanese.

Momo smiled and Ayumi left the room, her last words being "I'm leaving the paperwork up to you".

Once it was night time she opened up the senkai gate and headed for Hogwarts.

It was then obvious that the wizards knew nothing of the Shinigami. Ayumi was aware that they had many things to prevent other magic users coming in.

She made her way to through the unlit castle and found the headmasters office. It was very well hidden. If she hadn't used the air to notify her where it was she never would have guessed.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall she tensed up. She saw the light of a lantern and then a greasy haired man. She desperately tried to prevent herself from laughing at the state of him. But at the same time, she got the feeling that he was an awesome person. "And who may you be, trespasser?" he asked.

Ayumi almost hid her head until a white haired man who reminded her of the sou-taichou came up behind the greasy haired man.

"I'm Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school" he said. "And you must be Ayumi" he finished off speaking and held his hand out.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you" she replied, and shook his hand.

"Come along now" he said and said something to reveal the entrance. "Professer Snape, you come too" he said as they entered the warm, inviting room.

_'Snape'_, she thought. It suited him.

Why didn't Aizen have a name that suited him that well?

They entered the office and Dumbledore picked up an old grubby hat. The sorting hat.

"This hat will decide what house you will be in" he started. Ayumi smiled nervously, the thought of having such a grubby old hat on her head made her sick.

"We've never had a student transfer so suddenly and at the beginning of the year, so we'll do the sorting here and notify the students tomorrow." he said.

"Do you mind if I say something, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Snape. "Go ahead" Replied Dumbledore, and Snape began to speak.

"I am not saying anything against you, but don't you think you'd seem less suspicious walking around the school at night if you changed your clothes"

Ayumi blushed as she looked down. She was still wearing her shikakushou(sp?) "Also" he continued "I have a question. Why are you transferring 3 days into the year?" he asked.

"Umm, well" Ayumi said nervously.

"She had to move so suddenly but couldn't come here straight away" Dumbledore replied to Snapes question even though it was not directed towards him.

Ayumi could tell, Dumbledore actually believed this. How could the supposed greatest wizard of all time be this gullible.

Then she though...memory replacement.

The thought almost made her giggle. She remembered the time when she used that on humans who were involved in a hollow attack and they thought a large man fell out of the sky.

By the time this thought was finished she realised that the grubby old hat was on her head.

Her evil thoughts of him could have actually scared the hat off of her head, but it didn't.

_'Damn you're tough'_ she thought to the hat.

She heard a laugh from the hat and laughed herself.

"So" the hat began "Another Shinigami, eh? Oh, you have such knowledge on you-know-who, well, since your working with that Hitsugaya boy you must go to GRYFFINFOR."

As the hat shouted out the name of the house she was going to be in, Snape felt the desire to rip it off of Ayumi's head.

"No need to shout it, we're not introducing her to anyone." Dumbledore said and laughed slightly afterwards.

Of course, for a hat doing such a thing for many years, it was near impossible to break out of the habit.

Ayumi smiled. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she would see Hitsugaya.

She didn't bother hiding her extreme blushing and fangirl giggle from the two members of staff.

She was introduced to the other staff and slept in a place which I, even as an author, do not know where.

* * *

_Was that chapter humorous?(sp?) I try to make my fanfictions funny because my sister always says that I can't be funny. My reviews say otherwise. Is Ayumi's character okay? I'm not good at creating OC's so I need your opinions. Any suggestions for her or the next chapter will be appreciated. Review please, anonymous reviews ARE accepted by me. As long as they're not flames :) Thanks for reading_


	8. The extra: twitter

_Okay, this is just a quick extra and a not-so important authors note at the end. There will be more extras because I'm too lazy to write full chapters all the time. Extras have no relevance to the actual story and there will also be some set in soul society (woohay). This is set after the next chapter (which will be put up...when it's written). Note: this is badly written_

Hitsugaya sat down in the common room.

Naturally, he chose the seat that was furthest from the blazing fire.

Over in the other side of the room sat Ayumi, who was pestering Neville to let her copy his herbology homework. It wasn't working out all that well.

Hitsugaya attempted blocking out all sounds around him so he could finish the small bit of homework that he had. Taking up his pen, he wrote down the required text in his near perfect handwriting.

Half an hour passed with no disturbances...until then.

It started with a loud gasp, Hitsugaya couldn't really make out who it was, all he knew was that it was indeed a very sharp intake of air.

"How did you manage to get a phone to work in Hogwarts?" Ron shouted.

Luckily the only people that were in the common room at that moment were Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ayumi and himself.

"That's not possible" Hermione exclaimed. That then brought her to start speaking about the many charms cast on the school.

Hitsguaya was secretely quite content listening to the conversation in his little corner.

Until Ayumi started talking about the not-so normal person again. "It was Kurotsuchi taichou. He's a not-so-evil genius". Of course, Kurotsuchi would be able to do such a thing.

It was surprising though, the charms on Hogwarts were very powerful.

It took a while for Ayumi to explain the concept of it to the group, it took even longer for her to make them keep it a secret.

Hitsugaya was well done with his homework by the time she finished, and he had actually walked up to the group and joined the conversation.

The question that was in Hitsugaya's head for the rest of the night was 'what is twitter?'

_So, if you guessed from the ending, I have made a twitter for Ayumi. Since I'm not planning on writing a fanfiction anywhere near the size of the 4th HP book there will be few irrelevant chapters. The twitter shall keep you updated on the ongoings at Hogwarts. It is.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(I LIKE DOTS)_

_/IheartHitsugaya_

_Duh!?_

_My twitter is /NotAMarySue_

_Can you see why I'm the self proclaimed (??? I can't concentrate when listening to music) QUEEN OF CHEESE._

_Okay my lovelys (now I sound like my cousin, Lyndsay) that is it for now._

_I shall give you a Vampire Knight styled ending_

_I'll also show you a sweet dream_

_ when I have time to update_


	9. The unforgivable curses

_Hey everyone. Long time no writing to, eh? Well, my sister has given me books 1-4 for reference, so I might be updating alot more now! xD I'm sorry that this fic has taken a turn to the daft side. I can't help it, I love humour. Let me remind you that the 'extra's' are to ease my need of humour. Nothing to do with the story. And *screams* I've noticed so many mistakes in the last (proper) chapter. This authors note will be finished at the end of the chapter. Oh, I rethought the decision of romance...I tried it a few times recently and it was FAIL!! Now onto the story ^_^_

Hitsugaya walked slowly towards the Great Hall, the sound of his feet moving across the wooden floors could barely be heard.

Several students passed him on the way, giving him funny looks. He ignored them, not really caring why they stared at him so strangely.

He picked up his pace slightly, realising that he would be late for breakfast. Though that thought didn't really bother him, he needed to fit in like a regular student.

If he stood out any more than he already did people would begin to catch onto his secret.

One he completed his journey to the Great Hall, he walked through the large doors and made his way towards his usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"You're late for breakfast this morning" stated Hermione.

"There is no need to point out the obvious" Hitsugaya said. After replying to the bushy haired girls pointless comment, he picked up a small sandwich and bit into it.

"Students, settle down." He heard Dumbledore call over the voices of many students.

"I have an announcement to make." He said as the students began to grow silent.

"We have another transfer student that will be staying with us this year." Dumbledore announced. He brushed his fingers through his beard and began to speak yet again.

"Ayumi Aichi" Hitsugaya heard Dumbledore say to the students.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he gasped slightly.

"You okay mate?" Harry asked.

"I'll perfectly fine, thank you" Hitsugaya replied. He never imagined that Ayumi would be sent. But her powers would be useful if it ever came to a point where they needed to fight.

She was useless with a zanpakuto, achieving bankai, but not being able to control it.

Many wondered how she became a captain, but it was because of her elemental powers.

The ability to control all elements, but it drained her of reiatsu unbelievably quickly.

He watched as she came from behind a wall, revealing herself to all of the students.

"We did a sorting last night" he said, "she will be in Gryffindor."

Hitsugaya felt the urge to bang his head off of a table, but he didn't.

Several moments later Ayumi took small, but quick steps down towards the table. "Boo!" she said, and sat beside Hitsugaya.

"Tell me why" he spoke to her in Japanese, knowing it would be something the others should not hear.

"Aizen will attack during the tri-wizard tournament" she said.

Hitsugaya gasped "How did soul society find out?" he asked, a bit too loud.

"I don't know. I asked them myself, but...". They continued to speak about such things for a while, until breakfast was over.

"Did you get you're timetable?" he asked.

"Yeah" the black haired female replied, she then smiled and giggled.

Ron stared in amazement, Japanese didn't sound at all like he expected.

The students soon went to their classes.

Ayumi screamed like a baby when she saw the blast ended screwts in care of magical creatures.

Hagrid sent Ron to bring her away.

Ron took the chance to get away from the hideous creatures and made sure that Ayumi walked as fast as possible.

Once the class was out of view Ayumi let out a large sigh. Oh, how she hated icky things. For a Shinigami she had a pretty weak stomach.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Ayumi replied, "Those things are disgusting" She said in her accented English.

"We have to take care of them all year" Ron replied, a large 'eh?' from Ayumi following his statement.

Ron blocked his ears "Bloodey hell woman, you sure know how to scream" He exclaimed.

Ayumi giggled. "We should go back to class now, it's nearly time for lunch" she said. And so they walked back, rather quickly aswell.

The blast ended screwts were gone when they got there, sighs of relief left both of them.

Once it was time for lunch, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hitsugaya and Ayumi all walked to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, and began to talk about Snape and Moody.

"Snape obviously hates Moody" Harry said. Looking up at where the teachers were.

"Why?" Ayumi asked. "Besides, I get the feeling that he hates everyone, he called me a trespasser when I entered the school grounds" she finished.

"Because Moody is teaching Defence against the dark arts. Snape has always wanted that position. And...interesting" Hermione spoke.

Ayumi felt she should her secret interest in Snape a secret. (A/N: God that sounds wrong.)

The group continued to speak of the two professors as though there was nobody else in the room. Hitsugaya played only a small role in the conversation with the odd nod or 'yes' in agreement, but he still joined in.

* * *

Lunch was soon over, and it was time for Defence against the dark arts.

Students quickly made there way to the classroom, Hermione being the only one just on time as she was in the library for the ending part of lunch.

All of the students took out their text books, 'the dark forces: a guide to self-protection'.

Everyone soon heard the loud steps of the Professor as he made his way towards the classroom. He opened and closed the door as though in a hurry, and quickly began to speak. "You will not need your text books" he said.

All of the students put away the books, wondering why they did not need them.

Ron looked exited. Attendance was quickly taken, and class began.

"I received a letter from Professor Lupin. It seems you're very well informed on magical creatures, but you're behind. Very behind on curses" he said, putting emphasis on the word 'curses'.

Both Hitsugaya and Ayumi could tell, this was going to be a very interesting class.

"There are many curses. The ministry have said that I'm only to teach you counter curses, in case of danger. I'm not supposed to teach you about dark curses, but I will." He took a breath and then continues to speak. "What are the curses most punishable?" he asked the students.

He pointed at Ron, who seemed unsure of what to say at first. "Well, my dad told me about one...the imperius curse?" Ron said to the teacher. "Yes, your father would know alot about that one. Gave the ministry awful trouble, it did." The professor said, and proceeded to take out a jar of three black spiders.

Two students in the room jumped in fright. Ron and Ayumi. They both hated spiders.

"IMPERIO!" Moody shouted, his wand pointed at one of the spiders.

The students burst out into fits of laughter at the spider, it looked so funny as it 'danced' around the room.

Moody gave off to the students for laughing. "It's not funny" he said. And then spoke of the dangers of the curse.

"Any other ones?" He asked. Hermione's hand flew into the air, One would wonder how her arm didn't get sore from all of her hand raising.

One other student put their hand up, and that was Neville. Moody picked him. "The...cruciatus c-curse." Neville said in a small voice.

Once again Moody demonstrated the curse and spoke about it (A/N: I'm too lazy to write this part, sorry).

Then, they spoke of the final, and worst curse. Avada Kedavra. The killing curse. There were many people staring at Hermione when she spoke of it.

Gasps and silent screams when Moody demonstrated it on the final spider.

That was one curse that Aizen would do anything to get his hands on. And that meant working with Voldemort. Hitsugaya and Ayumi had found one of the most likely reasons for Aizen working with Voldemort. And it was not good.

* * *

_Ah, finished. Was it any good? I got really lazy. lol!! So, I was in English today and was sitting at the table right in front of the teachers desk. I was talking to her and mentioned that I needed to update this even though I had writers block. She now wants to see some of my work now that she knows I like writing. lol!! Most of my work is fanfiction though, she wouldn't understand it. :L_

_Anyways, Revew please :) It makes my day_


End file.
